


Sick Baby

by Scarfaxia



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Love, Creepypasta, Fluff, One Shot, not JeffxLiu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarfaxia/pseuds/Scarfaxia
Summary: // Jeff takes care of a sick Liu //short n sweet
Kudos: 26





	Sick Baby

Liu: 19 Jeff: 20

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Jeff awoke to pure silence, something that was very unusual at this time. it was eight am in the morning, and he could usually hear his little brother Liu walking around the house getting ready to go to college. Maybe his brother had left earlier than usual? no. There was no reason for him to do that. Jeff crawled out of his bed, making his way towards Liu's room. He was more confused than worried when he saw that Liu's shoes were still laying in front of the door. Did he not hear his alarm or something?

Upon entering Liu's room he saw the small brunette laying in his bed, sleeping peacefully. Jeff slowly crept closer and noticed a faint red tint to Liu's cheeks and decided to place a hand on his forehead. Jeff almost drew his hand back because of how hot his brother's head felt.

Jeff felt Liu move his head away from under his hand and heard a small groan of discomfort leave his slightly opened mouth. Jeff bent down and gently shook him to which he got another displeased groan in response. "wake up, Liu" Jeff's voice was low and soft, he didn't want to possibly startle him. Jeff kept gently nudging Liu's shoulder until he opened his eyes. Only now did Jeff notice the dark rings under his eyes. He looked exhausted.

Liu tiredly looked over to his phone that was laying beside him and checked the time. Once he realized how late it was he almost immediately bolted out of bed. He didn't get far though. After a few quick steps, his legs gave out from under him and he fell to the floor. Jeff jumped up and squatted by his brother's side "Liu, I'm pretty sure you're sick. You should stay home today, you're late anyway" Jeff said in a you-don't-have-a-say-in-this kinda tone and tried to get Liu back into his bed. Liu, however, tried to pry Jeff's hand off of him and get up on his own, which he failed at miserably. 

"no! I have to go today, I have- an important exam, Jeff!" a small cough interrupted him mid-sentence. His voice sounded hoarse and painful. Liu still wanted to go to school despite looking- and feeling awful. Jeff shook his head disapprovingly, he hated how stubborn Liu could be sometimes. His grades were apparently more important to Liu than his health. Jeff made Liu turn his head towards him "I'm not letting you go, and putting up a fight isn't gonna do you any good so just listen to me and get back into bed" He stated as he gave Liu a stern look. Liu was about to argue but saw that it was useless and sighed in defeat. 

Jeff saw that his brother had given in and finally helped him up and back into his soft bed. One Liu was buried under his blanket, Jeff reached over to his bedside table and picked up Liu's Nintendo switch and placed it onto his lap "I'll go make you some waffles and tea, if your fever isn't going down soon I'll get you some medicinal. When I come back I want you to still lay in bed, got it?" 

Liu nodded as he picked up his switch, at this point he was too tired to disobey Jeff and get out of bed again. Jeff left soon after and went to work on those waffles and tea for his sick brother.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

About ten minutes later, Jeff returned to his brother's room with a plate of 3 stacked waffles and a hot tea. He had to be careful not to spill any of it. When Jeff entered his room he was happy to see that Liu was still in bed, quietly playing animal crossing. He chuckled and placed the tea on the bedside table. Jeff sat down at the edge of the bed and carefully placed the warm waffles on the thick blanket his brother was laying under. Liu looked up from his game and stopped playing. A small, tired smile formed on his face when he saw that Jeff really did make him food. Liu pushed his switch to the side and picked up his cup of tea, the hot liquid made his throat feel much better in an instant. 

"Thank you" Liu said quietly. His voice still sounded awfully strained. He was glad that Jeff made him stay home, he didn't think he would've survived today if he went to school. 

A/N: I had this sitting in my drafts for a while now and now is the perfect time to post this,, stay home people.


End file.
